ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Music Box Orchestra Discovery Music Kit
Characters # Leopold The Bear # Bard The Dragon # Jake The Bulldog # Betsy The Cow # Kate The Purple Mammoth # Cooper The Duck Musical Selections # Tune up and Fanfare based on themes from "The Magic Flute," Mozart # Piano Sonata in C, K545, 1st movement, Mozart # Piano Sonata in C, K330, 1st movement, Mozart # Concerto for Flute and Harp in C, K299, 1st movement, Mozart # Sonata in D for Two Pianos, K448, 1st movement, Mozart # Tune up and Fanfare based on a theme from Toccata in D, Bach # Flute Sonata in Eb, BWV 1031, 3rd movement, Bach # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd movement, Bach # Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988, Bach # Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd movement, Bach # Symphony No. 1, Op. 21, 1st movement, Beethoven # The Ruins of Athens, Turkish March, Op. 113, Beethoven # Sonatina in G, Beethoven # Music for the Royal Fireworks, Fanfare and Overture, Handel # Prelude No. 7 in A, "The Polish Dance," Op. 28, Chopin # On the Beautiful Blue Danube, Op. 314, Strauss II # Nocturne in F# No. 2, Op. 15, Chopin Deleted Musical Selections # Orchestra Tune-Up # Variations on Ah! vous dirais je Maman, Nos 1, 8 and 11, K265/300e, Mozart # Piano Sonata in C, K545, 2nd Movement, Mozart # Divertimento No. 17 in D, Mozart # Piano Sonata in B Flat, K570, 3rd Movement, Mozart # Symphony No. 41 in C, K551, 4th Movement, Mozart # Minuet in G from the Anna Magdalena Notebooks, Bach # Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement, Bach # Orchestral Suite No. 2, Badinerie, BWV 1067, Bach # Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, Bach # Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, Air, BWV 1068, Bach # Goldberg Variations No. 30, BWV 988, Bach # Sonatina in F, Beethoven # Rondo in C, Op. 51, No. 1, Beethoven # Fur Elise, Beethoven # Rondo a Capriccio in G, Op. 129, Beethoven # Symphony No. 5, Op. 67, 1st Movement, Beethoven # Symphony No. 6, Op. 68, 3rd Movement, Beethoven # Sonata No. 8 (Pathetique), Op. 13, 2nd Movement, Beethoven # Concerto in D Major, RV93, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Concerto in D Major, RV93, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi # Concerto in F Major, RV539, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Violin Concerto No. 3 in G Major, RV310, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Concerto in B Minor, RV580, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Concerto in C Major, RV537, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Concerto in C Major, RV537, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi # Concerto in G Major, RV532, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # The Four Seasons, Spring, RV269, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # The Four Seasons Spring, RV269, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi # The Four Seasons, Summer, RV269, 1st and 3rd Movements, Vivaldi # The Four Seasons, Autumn, RV293, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # The Four Seasons, Autumn, RV293, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi # The Four Seasons, Winter, RV267, 2nd Movement, Vivaldi # Violin Concerto No. 12, RV265, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Violin Concerto No. 12, RV265, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Allegro, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Bourree, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 3 in G, Gigue, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Alla Hornpipe, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Air, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Allegro, Handel # Water Music, Bourree, Telemann # Water Music, Ebb and Flow, Telemann # Symphony No. 8, Unfinished, D849, 1st Movement, Schubert # Nocturne in E Flat, No. 2, Op. 9, Chopin # Swan Lake Waltz # Swan Lake Dance of the Little Swans (From Little Einsteins) # Sleeping Beauty Waltz # Polka, Op. 39, #10 # Serenade for Strings in G Major 2nd Movement Waltz # Serenade for Strings, Allegro Moderato # Serenade for Strings, Finale # Song of the Lark # German Song # The Seasons, Op. 37a, December: Christmas # Symphony #1, 1st Movement # Symphony #1, 4th Movement # Symphony #2, 1st Movement # Symphony #2, 4th Movement # Symphony #3, 1st Movement # Symphony #3, 4th Movement # Symphony #4, 1st Movement # Symphony #4, 4th Movement # Symphony #5, 1st Movement # Symphony #5, 4th Movement # Symphony #6, 1st Movement # Symphony #6, 4th Movement # Nutcracker Suite Overture # Nutcracker Suite March # Nutcracker Suite Chocolate (Spanish Dance) # Nutcracker Suite Coffee (Arabian Dance) # Nutcracker Suite Trepak (Russian Dance) # Nutcracker Suite Tea (Chinese Dance) # Nutcracker Suite Christmas Tree Scene # Nutcracker Suite Mother Gigogne and the Clowns # Nutcracker Suite Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies # Nutcracker Suite Dance Of the Reed Flutes # Nutcracker Suite Waltz of the Flowers # Nutcracker Suite Finale # 1812 Overture Category:Videos